


Happy Birthday, Love

by BMDM_01



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BMDM_01/pseuds/BMDM_01
Summary: AU! Enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

September 14, 1985

  
The squeals of a three year old could be heard as quick steps, one belonging to the child and one to a much bigger creature, echoed through the house. Theresa saw a flash of blonde hair before she felt the couch dip, and a small body burrow into her side. “Mummy! Mummy, make Daddy stop!”

  
Smiling, she brushed the curls back on her daughter’s head. “What is Daddy doing, love?”

  
“Chasing me and tickling me. I’m so tired,” she said, throwing herself on the couch and putting a hand to her forehead dramatically.

  
Theresa smiled and gave a slight chuckle. Her Emma was always one for theatrics. But she also knew her daughter couldn’t see what she could. Her husband was silently crawling on hands and knees towards the couch. “Where is Daddy now, baby?”

  
“Maybe he took a break?” The small child asked.

  
“Gotcha!” Philip exclaimed as he picked his little girl up, twirling her around as she giggled. He gently laid her back on the couch before tickling her senseless. Theresa even joined in, leaving kisses all over her face.

  
“Stop! Please!” She said breathlessly.

  
Her parents backed off, letting the small child catch her breath. “I don’t know about you two, but I could do with some water. Emma, do you want some?” He was met with a nod before he looked at his wife. “Love?”

  
“That would be lovely. Her sippy cups are all clean. Just look in the cabinet.”

  
“Okay.” He dropped a kiss to each of their heads as he disappeared and re-emerged with their drinks. “Here we go, Emma.”

  
“Thank you, Daddy.” She gave him a small smile, sliding off the couch.

  
“Where are you going, love?” Theresa asked.

  
“The playroom. Can I play with my dolls?” She asked sweetly.

  
Her mother smiled. “Of course you can. Don’t make too much of a mess.”

  
“Thank you, Mummy.”

  
Philip plopped down beside Theresa, throwing an arm around her as he sipped his water. “She is a little ball of energy.”

  
“Tell me about it. She is always up doing something. Love, can I ask you something?”

  
“Anything.”

  
“What do you want for your birthday?”

  
Philip smiled and pulled her close. “I would like,” he paused to kiss her head, “a nice quiet night out with you. We don’t really do date night anymore.”

  
She was touched by the sentiment of her husband wanting to spend time with her. “That sounds perfect.”

  
“And maybe you could wear that red dress? You know, the one that is silk and low cut.” He gave her sheepish smile, kissing her cheek before settling against the couch again.

  
“And underneath?” She asked flirtatiously. She already knew what she was giving him, but she thought she could spoil him a bit.

  
“Nothing.” He leaned closer and kissed her soundly. His hand worked it’s way into her hair while his tongue was exploring her lips.

  
“Mmm,” she slowly pulled back. “As nice as that was, I need to go check on Emma.”

  
“No. Stay here with me. In fact, let’s go upstairs,” he begged.

  
“Love, we have a three year old who could burn the house down if we didn’t keep an eye on her.”

  
“Pleeeeaaaasssseeee,” he pouted. “I haven’t gotten to spend a moment alone with you for weeks.”

  
“So we’re calling it a moment alone now?” She smirked at the desperation on his face.

  
“Little ears, love,”

  
“I’m well aware. I’m going to check on our daughter while you,” she patted his chest, “start lunch.” She quickly headed for the stairs and smiled as she heard her husband groan behind her. She could hear Emma talking to herself as she neared the room at the end of the hallway that held her toys. She stuck her head in the door to see her cradling one of her baby dolls close to her chest.

  
“Mummy loves you, little one,” the small child said. She was rocking the baby back and forth.

  
“Are you a mummy now, baby?” Theresa said softly.

  
Bright blue eyes quickly turned to her mother. “I’m like you!” She grinned as she set her doll down, making sure to tuck it in its pram before getting up.

  
Theresa walked over and hoisted the girl up. “You certainly are, and you are a very good mummy.” She made her way to the hall bathroom, sitting her daughter on the sink as she began to wash her before lunch.

  
“Mummy,” Emma said, fiddling with her mother’s necklace, “can I get another baby?”

  
“Love, you have so many baby dolls as is. Are you sure you don’t want something else?” She was gently wiping her hands with a wet washcloth.

  
“I mean a real baby. One from your tummy.”

  
Theresa smiled. “Do you want a little brother or sister?” She had been giving the idea of another little one a lot of thought. She thought it was time they added another little May to the clan.

  
“Yes, ma’am. I want a brother!” She exclaimed. “I want one like Daddy is to Aunt Lizzy!”

  
Theresa giggled as she thought about the way Philip was with his sister, Elizabeth. They constantly bickered, and it always made Emma laugh. “I’m sure you do. Let me talk to Daddy, and we might be able to get you one.”

  
“Yay!”

  
..................................

  
September 18, 1985

  
Clothes were scattered on the floor as Theresa laid against her husband’s chest. “We should do that more often,” she said breathlessly.

  
“You should wear that dress more often.” He kissed her head as he settles back against the pillows.

  
“I’m sure you would love that,” she mumbled, looking up at him after dropping a kiss to his chest. “Love, I still haven’t given you your present.”

  
“What? I’m pretty sure what you just did was a gift,” he chuckled.

  
Theresa laughed before she rolled over, wrapping the sheet around her. She slowly sat up and reached over to her night stand and pulled the drawer open. She heard Philip shift behind her before he traced her shoulder with his finger. “You didn’t need to obstruct the view, love,” he mumbled against her neck before kissing it.

  
“Close your eyes for me,” she commanded.

  
“Why?”

  
“Just...please. It’s really important.”

  
“Oh, alright.” She looked over her shoulder and watched as he sat against the headboard and closed his eyes with outstretched hands.

  
She took the small rectangular package out and turned, sitting on her knees. Taking a deep breath, she gently laid it in his palm. “Okay. You can open them now.”

  
Philip could feel the bed shift back and forth as she nervously fiddled with the sheet wrapped around her. He opened one eye and then the other, looking down to see the shiny blue paper covering the box. “A...watch?” He said, trying to force enthusiasm. “Thanks, love.”

  
Theresa sniggered. “No. It’s not a watch. Open it.” There were butterflies in the pit of her stomach as he unwrapped the gift.

  
He gave her a quizzical look, beginning the process of exposing the box. He gently lifted the lid and gasped. “You...you...really?” He said tearfully.

  
“Eleven weeks,” she beamed. “I only found out this week. I wanted to surprise you. Are you happy?” She nervously bit her lip, anxiety running high.

  
“Happy? I’m ecstatic! I’m thrilled! I’m-oh, I don’t even know how to explain it,” he exclaimed, pulling her on top of him and kissing her senseless.

  
Theresa sat back from her position straddling him and placed her hands on his chest. “I’m so happy, Philip. I didn’t think I could keep it in for this long.”

  
“This is so much better than a watch!” They both chuckled as tears spilled onto their cheeks. “Maybe we can finally get the boy you want.”

  
“I don’t really care this time. If I have another beautiful girl, I’ll be just as happy.”

  
He placed his hands on her stomach and pressed slightly. “You already have the bump. It’s already firm like with Emma.”

  
“I know. It’s not big yet, but my doctor said I should show sooner since I’ve had one already.”

  
“Another May baby.”

  
“And just in time. Emma asked for a sibling.” Theresa gently brought his hands to her mouth, kissing each knuckle. “I love you so much, and I’m so happy I’m carrying your baby.”

  
“I love you too.” He brought her head down for a kiss. “And you are the only person I would ever even think of having children with.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

March, 1986

  
“Mummy, can Edward wear a hair bow to?” Emma questioned, watching the two month old squirm in her mother’s arms.

  
Theresa chuckled as she bundled the newest addition to the family tighter. “No, love. He is going to wear a little hat while we are at the park.”

  
“Why? Boys can wear hair bows too,” the little girl said decisively.

  
“Quite right, but we have to keep him warm. A hat would do better than a hair bow.”

  
“I’m not wearing a hat.”

  
Theresa pulled Emma closer on the bed, bringing her to her side. “No, but you are a big girl. Edward is tiny. His immune system isn’t strong like yours so we have to take extra care of him.”

  
Emma’s eyes went wide as she pondered the explanation. “But...do I not need extra care?”

  
Sighing, Theresa lifted her son onto her shoulder and patted his back. She and Philip had, had to deal with the jealousy a new sibling brought for their oldest, and Emma could be quite mean when she wanted to. “Not extra care like him, love.”

  
“But-“

  
“Who’s ready for the park?!” Philip excitedly asked, bouncing into the room from the en suite. He watched as his daughter leaped up and flung herself into his arm.

  
“Me am! Me am!”

  
He pressed a kiss to her head and held her close. He knew she was struggling to adjust with the new baby, and he understood in a way his wife couldn’t, having been the oldest of four. “I am, Emma. It’s I am. Not me am,” he gently corrected.

  
She nodded against his neck before burrowing deeper into him, inhaling the scent she was so familiar with. “Daddy, will Edward be that small forever?”

  
“No, love,” he chuckled. “You didn’t stay that small.” He pressed another kiss to her forehead and sat her back down on the bed. “Daddy has to get his shoes on, and we can go.”

  
“Could we get ice cream in the park, Daddy?” Emma’s hands were fidgeting with the embroidery on her dress as she stared at Theresa, watching as her mummy cooed over the infant.

  
Philip watched with fascination as tears collected in the eyes of his daughter as she observed the love being given to her brother. “You know what, I think we might. We can even go by that toy store you like so much.”

  
Theresa’s head jerked up. She locked eyes with her husband and gave a look of disbelief. She knew her baby girl was struggling, but spoiling her wasn’t going to help the situation.

  
“Mummy, are you ready?” Emma asked sweetly.

  
“Oh, umm...yes. Let me get Edward’s little shoes.”

  
“I’ve got them,” the girl said, eagerly hopping from the bed and running to the nursery.

  
Philip looked at his wife and was met with a glare that could kill. “What?”

  
“Ice cream? Toys? She has a new sibling; it’s not her birthday,” she declared.

  
Philip was taken back by the sternness in Theresa’s voice, and he couldn’t understand it. “I just thought we could do a bit of spoiling every once in a while so she still feels special.”

  
“She doesn’t need new toys, and she doesn’t need ice cream. It’s still cool out anyway.”

  
“Theresa-“

  
“No, Philip. I’m putting my foot down and no. She will not get new toys, and she will not get ice cream. It’s out of the question.”

  
“I didn’t realize that I had no say in how my children are raised,” he said defensively before crossing his arms.

  
“Of course you have a say, but Emma has to learn that she isn’t the most important thing in the world.”

  
A small thump caught the attention of the adults, and they looked towards the door, seeing teary blue eyes and a trembling lip. Emma had dropped the shoes as she heard the statement. Quickly picking them up, she silently made her way to her mother before sitting them down. “Me will wait downstairs,” she mumbled tearfully before all but running out of the room.

  
Theresa felt her heart break as her daughter disappeared. “Emma!“ she attempted to call, but the little girl was gone.

  
Philip sighed before running a hand over his face. “I hope you are happy. She is already having a hard enough time, and now she probably thinks her mother doesn’t care about her. And you know what? Just for that comment, she will get ice cream, and she will get a new toy if she wants.”

  
Theresa was on the verge of tears listening to her husband. Her family was her pride and joy, and she had hurt a very important member of it by saying what she did. The baby began stirring, and she rocked it gently before looking up at Philip. “I didn’t mean-“

  
“I know that, but she doesn’t. You have to realize that she loves you more than anything, and she doesn’t get to spend any time with you anymore. She’s hurt and confused, and you can’t just expect her to go away because it would suit you.”

  
“How dare you? I would never-“

  
“You would, Theresa. Every single time she has tried to spend time with you since Edward was born you have brushed her off without a second thought. She tries to help with the baby because she thinks that is the only way to see you. She isn’t even four yet, but she knows how to change a nappy. Not because she wants to, but because she knows it will get her some attention from her own mother,” he finished, nearly crying himself.

Theresa couldn’t absorb it all. She knew she had been wrapped up in her newborn son, but she didn’t see how much it had affected her daughter. Guilt overwhelmed her, and a tear rolled down her cheek. “I never realized how much it impacted her. I feel so stupid.”

  
“You don’t realize it because you never had a sibling. I remember how bad it was when my parents brought Elizabeth home. You can’t just expect her to adjust flawlessly,” he attempted to explain, walking over to stand in front of the window with his hands on his hips.

  
“I know that now.”

  
Turning, he looked at her with disappointment and hurt in his eyes before walking over and placing his hand on his son’s back. “I’m going to get her in the car while you finish up with Edward.”

  
“Philip,” she softly called.

  
He slowly turned from his spot at the door and took in a woman who looked as though her actions were going to make her ill. “Yes?”

  
“I am sorry.”

  
“I’m not the one you have to apologize to.”

  
.....................................

  
Theresa couldn’t bear to look in the backseat the entire car ride to the park. Her daughter, her Emma, had big, fat tears rolling down her cheeks, and they didn’t look like they were stopping anytime soon. It broke her heart even more because she knew that when Emma cried it was loud wailing and screaming, but this was a resigned kind of sadness, the kind that you knew went deep. Her little girl didn’t even ask for the radio to be put on like she normally did. She simply stared out of the window and cried more.

  
“Emma, when we get to the park, do you want me to push you on the swings?” Theresa asked, attempting to diffuse the situation.

  
“No, ma’am.”

  
Her heart dropped at hearing the rejection. “But...I always push you on the swings. They are your favorite.”

  
Emma didn’t answer. She simply clutched her doll closer and sniffled, keeping her eyes locked to the passing scenery.

  
Philip sighed and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. He couldn’t wrap his head around what his wife had said, and he didn’t understand why she had said it. If anyone spoiled their daughter, it was her. He wasn’t blameless, but she did the majority. He looked over, watching as his wife wiped a stray tear away.

  
Theresa eased herself out of the car and into the spring air and took a deep breath. She looked over to her husband and saw him lift the car seat with Edward in it out. “What are you doing?”

  
Philip looked at her before raising an eyebrow in confusion. “Umm...getting our son. I thought I could carry him and the picnic basket since they are the heaviest,” he leaned into her and lowered his voice, “and you can try again with Emma.”

  
She nodded and picked up the diaper bag before going to the other side of the car. Before she could open the door herself, it was opened and closed again with Emma sliding out. “Do you want Mummy to carry you, sweetie?”

  
There was silence as the small child kept her eyes on her feet. “No, ma’am.”

  
“Are you sure? It’s a long way, and Mummy would love to carry you, baby.”

  
“Me will walk. Me doesn’t want you to carry me.” There was no malice or anger in the words. They were hollow in a haunting type of way, and her voice cracked on the last sentence.

  
It was hard to hear, but Theresa understood. If someone had said that about her as a child, she would have stayed as far away as possible too, but it didn’t hurt any less. “Okay, love.”

  
Edward’s baby talk shook his father out of his trance from watching the scene. “Are you talking? Let’s go sit down, and we can talk all day long,” he said softly, smiling at his son. He watched his little girl struggle to get to their little spot by the pond. Her legs weren’t long enough to keep up, and she was getting tired. It never dawned on him that she might let him carry her until they were almost there, and he felt bad that he didn’t even think to ask.

  
“Okay, loves, do we want to play then eat?” Theresa cheerfully asked, taking her son out and bouncing him slightly, causing him to giggle.

  
Emma watched her father lay the blanket down before pulling out a few smaller pillows to sit on. She had always loved curling up in her father’s lap out here so he could read to her, but she couldn’t now. She couldn’t go anywhere near them. She didn’t answer her mother. She didn’t even speak. She simply toddled over to the opposite tree, a few good feet away from the very edge of the quilt that had been set down, and sat down with her stuffed bear and her ballerina doll.

  
“Emma, why don’t you get Daddy to read to you? We brought some of your books,” Theresa offered, hoping her daughter would accept. She was turned, taking books and a few toys out of Emma’s bag, and she hadn’t seen what her child had done yet.

  
“Love, I don’t think Emma wants anything right now,” Philip brokenly acknowledged.

  
“What do you mean?”

  
He placed a hand on her arm, forcing her to turn and take in the sight of their oldest. He observed how his wife’s face crumbled when she spotted the small figure curled up against the tree, clutching her two favorite stuffed toys, and sucking her thumb while shaking from silently crying.

  
It’s not that Theresa minded spoiling her daughter; it was the principle of the situation. Nothing would make her happier than to give her children everything they could ever want, but she refused to have her babies never know the meaning of hard work or sacrifice. “My poor baby,” she whispered.

  
“Love, you didn’t get Edward’s nappy bag.”

  
The statement snapped her out of her thoughts. “Yes, I did. It’s the blue one with the lion on it.”

  
“Umm,” he gently opened it so she could see, “this has his bottles, but not his nappies.”

  
Theresa tipped her head back in frustration. “Alright, I’ll go get it, but please, talk to Emma. She’s going to make herself sick from crying.”

  
He nodded slowly, taking his son from her arms carefully and rocking him. He had an inkling that his daughter was more hurt than him or Theresa could guess, and he wanted to take it away. He wanted to take all of it away. Being so swept up in his own thoughts, it was his son’s screeching that broke through. “Hey, little man, shhh. It’s okay. Daddy is here.”

  
“Here,” his daughter said, scaring him. He didn’t even notice she had come over, but he was amazed at the expert way she took her brother, rocking and shushing him before slowly rubbing circles at the base of his back, causing his eyes to flutter with sleep.

  
Theresa watched from a distance before walking over and kneeling. “You did a very good job, love,” she encouraged gently. Her hand went to stroke the soft, golden ringlets, but Emma jerked away as though she had been burned. All she got was a nod of acknowledgement before Edward was placed into his carrier, and her daughter walked away again, settling back by her tree.

  
“Theresa...”

  
“I know, Philip. I hurt her, but she is the one who doesn’t want me to even try.”

  
“Did you not just see what happened?” He asked incredulously.

  
She knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. “What just happened?”

  
“You wouldn’t walk over there, but you immediately came up when she had Edward,” he said softly, patting her hand. “Love, I think you’ve been a little caught up in the new baby.”

  
“I haven’t been. Our son needs me. I’m his mother,” she said indignantly.

  
Philip took a moment to gather his thoughts before slowly and carefully speaking. “I understand that he needs you, but our daughter needs you too. Have you not noticed she doesn’t talk anymore? She hardly eats, Theresa, and when she needs something, she comes to me. I think she’s depressed.”

  
“She isn’t. She just needs to adjust a little more is all,” Theresa angrily remarked. Her maternal instincts were being questioned, and she didn’t like it.

  
“Well, today certainly didn’t help, did it?” Philip huffed.

  
Rolling her eyes, she looked over to oldest and called, “Emma, come over so we can have lunch.”

  
Philip watched the little one toddle over with caution, slowly closing the distance. He took in her appearance: red, puffy eyes, tear streaked face, and thumb firmly in her mouth as her dolly dragged by her side. “Hey, sweetheart,” he offered with a kind smile.

  
Emma pulled her hand away from her mouth and gave a small wave. She eased down so she would be sitting across from her mother, close but not too close.

  
Theresa sighed, digging through the small basket that contained their lunch. She quickly turned, eyes scanning for her daughter. “Emma! I won’t-oh,” she stopped herself, seeing the little girl in front of her. “Good. I made you a cheese sandwich and put some grapes and strawberries on the side.”

  
“Yes, ma’am.” She didn’t touch her food as the small, compartmentalized tupperware was placed in front of her.

“Emma, you need to eat,” Theresa remarked. She watched as the child pushed her fruit around. “Emma, eat.”

  
“I’m not hungry.”

  
Sighing, Theresa set the girl’s sippy cup down in front of her. “You won’t get dessert if you don’t eat.”

  
Emma looked down again, mumbling, “You said I didn’t need ice cream anyway.” She gently pushed the food away from her.

  
Theresa took a moment. Her daughter had clearly heard everything she had said about her, and it made her feel worse than she already did. “Well, if you eat, Mummy will get you some.”

  
“I don’t want it, thank you.”

  
“You still need to eat your lunch.”

  
Philip watched Emma’s cheeks become red. “I’m not hungry,” the child stated. “Me doesn’t want it.”

  
Theresa slowly set her own food down. “You need to eat. You can’t not eat because you are upset. It’s not healthy.” Before she could stop her, Theresa watched the neatly packed little lunch be flipped over in the grass. “Emma!”

  
Philip nearly choked on his water as he watched the clear act of defiance from the nearly four year old. “Emma, that wasn’t nice. Apologize to your mother. She spent all morning making us a picnic.”

  
Wide, blue eyes just stared at the adults. Emma didn’t know what had come over her; she never behaved this way. But she couldn’t apologize. She tried, but the words failed to come out.

  
“Emma, I want to know why you did that right now!” Theresa demanded. Her temper was flaring, something that would more than likely make things worse. “Why did you do it? Emma, I will not ask again.”

  
“Me don’t know.” She knew she was in trouble, very big trouble, but she couldn’t bring herself to acknowledge the wrong she had done. She hurt, and it felt good to do something bad.

  
Theresa narrowed her eyes, watching Emma fiddle with her dress. “Emma, you are lying. You know I don’t like lying.”

  
Emma curled into herself more. She just wanted to disappear. She couldn’t look at her father, and she was scared at the anger in her mother’s voice. “Me really doesn’t know.”

  
“You do, and you will tell me or when we get home, all of your toys are coming out of your room for a week.”

  
“That’s a bit harsh,” Philip quickly said, attempting to quell the anger and the fear coming from the two girls in his life.

  
Emma’s head snapped up. “Even dolly and my bear?” Tears were collecting behind her eyes, and she couldn’t understand the reason behind her punishment.

  
“Yes,” Theresa responded, crossing her arms. “I’m waiting, Emma.”

  
Her lip was trembling again, and tears were starting to fall. “But...but...that’s not fair.”

  
“It is when you are in trouble.”

  
Both parents watched as the girl began crying and shaking. Philip wanted to scoop her up and calm her down, and Theresa just wanted to take it all away, but she realized the behavior displayed earlier couldn’t be allowed to continue. Emma’s wails were beginning to get louder, and Theresa knew the scene it would cause. She stood, stepping over the mess her daughter had created, and gently picked the girl up.

  
Emma’s arms began to flail as her whole body stiffened. She didn’t want to be held or touched, least of all by her mother. “Me doesn’t want you!” She screamed.

  
It was almost completely empty in the park for which Theresa was grateful. “Emma,” she tried to get her daughter listen. “Emma, stop right now.”

  
“Put me down!” The small hands began to push against her mother’s chest.

  
She turned, glancing at her husband before slowly walking off to a nearby bench and sitting with the spastic child in her arms. “Emma, listen to me. Doing this will only make you sick from crying. You need to calm down, baby.”

  
Emma’s hands were still pushing against her in a futile attempt to escape Theresa’s grasp. She could feel herself getting tired, though. Her arms began pushing with less energy and eventually it fizzled out to sobbing into her mother’s chest.

  
“Would you like to tell me what all of this has been about today?” Theresa gently brushed the curls back before kissing Emma’s head. “I know I upset you earlier with what I said, and Mummy is very sorry. It was wrong of me, and I’m sorry that I hurt you, but there is no reason for all of this.”

  
Slowly, she pulled back, wiping her eyes. “Why don’t you love me anymore?”

  
It was a simple enough question, but it still broke Theresa’s heart. “Oh, baby, Mummy does love you. Mummy loves you very much.”

  
“No, you don’t.” Emma couldn’t meet her mother’s eyes. “You don’t love me. You love Edward, and that’s it.”

  
“That’s not true, baby. I love both of you very much.”

  
“You said you didn’t like lying. Why are you doing it?”

  
Theresa held her closer. “I’m not. I love you and Edward and Daddy.”

  
Emma lifted her eyes to her mother’s. “You don’t act like you love me.”

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“Me used to sleep in your bed. You told Daddy me had to stop because it made Edward wake up. You don’t play with me anymore. Or read to me. You don’t even like me. You told Daddy that me cried too much.”

  
“Oh, Emma,” Theresa breathed out, pulling her into her chest and wrapping her arms around her. She hadn’t realized her daughter had overheard conversations Philip and her had at night. She couldn’t come to terms with the fact that she had betrayed her daughter so much without so much as a second thought. “Why didn’t you tell me you heard?”

  
Emma shrugged her shoulders and looked away. “Me tried to do better. Me couldn’t fall asleep without you so I sat by the door in the floor. That’s why me heard you. Are you angry, Mummy?”

  
“Of course not. Mummy is sorry that she’s been so mean.” Theresa swallowed the lump in her throat as a single tear fell down her cheek. “I am so, very sorry that I’ve been so selfish. And Emma,” she gently wiped the tears on her daughter’s face away, “I could never not like you. You are my special girl, and I’m sorry that I’ve been so caught up in Edward. I should’ve done better by you, but I didn’t.”

  
“I...I tried to learn how to take care of Edward so you would like me again.”

  
She gave a sad smile and nodded. “I know, baby. You’ve been so kind, and you’ve been hurting this whole time. You never said anything-“

  
“Me didn’t want to hurt you like...” She trailed off, not knowing how to finish the sentence.

  
“Like I hurt you. I know. I promise that I will never do that to you again. I swear it, baby. Mummy loves you so much, Emma. I would be lost without you in my life. Can you forgive Mummy for being so clueless? I’ve never had two children just like you’ve never had a sibling. We’ll have to learn together.”

  
“Me forgive you, Mummy,” Emma said softly, hands resting on either side of her face.

  
“Thank you, baby. I promise I’ll do better, and you can always sleep in Mummy and Daddy’s bed.”

  
Emma smiled, leaning in to kiss her mother. “Me love you.”

  
“I love you too. Never forget that, Emma. I will always love you, but I still have to be Edward’s mummy too. He will still need special attention, but I promise I won’t let him take all my attention.”

  
The girl burrowed into her mother’s arms. “I know. He still has to eat.”

  
Theresa laughed, holding her girl closer. “Why don’t we make every Thursday your day? When I get off of work, we can spend the whole afternoon together. We could go shopping or get our nails done...we could even go out for ice cream.”

  
“Really?” Emma perked up.

  
“Really, and it will be all about you,” Theresa said, gently tapping Emma’s nose.

  
“And you,” she responded. “You and me.”

  
“Yes, love. You and me.” She felt Emma go back to nuzzling her neck and felt content. She had managed to salvage her relationship with her daughter, and she had even come up with a better solution to the problem. And now, she had her baby girl in her arms. She could feel how relaxed she became and knew she was asleep. Before she could carry her over to their spot, Philip walked up with a sleeping Edward.

  
“How’d it go?” He asked gently.

  
“It was hard but worth it. Thursdays will be our day. You were right, you know. She does deserve a little spoiling every so often.”

  
“What?” Philip asked in mock shock. “Me, your husband, right? Hell must have frozen over because I never thought this day would come,” he teased.

  
“Oh, shut up. I would like a kiss though,” she said shyly.

  
“Of course.” He brushed his lips against hers and pulled back. “I love you.”

  
“I know. I love you too.”

  
“Who knows, maybe we’ll have it down by the third one,” he remarked.

  
She looked away. “About that...”

  
“What?”

  
“I’m late.”

 

 


End file.
